Friend IDs (Grand Prix Story 2)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Do not use spaces in the code so you can copy paste. Also, provide your character type and rank. Each type will give a different crystal, and rank affects number of crystals. - Rank 30 = 1.5 Crystals - Rank 60 = 2 Crystals If you remove friends, you will lose the crystals that are given from them, either placed or not. (This is not a bug) ''Having premium vehicle or being a paid player does not matter as a friend. Only "Ranks" and "Character" type affect the crystals' outcome. *167970835 accepting all......almost always active *159638536 - rank 137, athlete, 06/08/2018, daily *565858501 - Rank 22, Musician, updated 06/07/2018 *366550930 - researcher 6 june 2018 *862326830 - merchant, i'm active fresh player, 29 rank *467306300 add me athlete new *863158259 add me daily player cook rank 48 on june 4 2018 *663269679 add me!! New *760752029 *866127338 - Rank 56 Athlete DAILY Accepts ALL (5/6/18) *615604563 - my ranking 115 accepting only 60+ *265573507 - Rank 16 Researcher ON DAILY (1/06/2018) *865365372 - Rank 7 Carpenter *657780169 - Rank 62 Trader - Scuderia Rota *955686346 - Rank 81 Athlete, accept rank 60 above, daily player *562748805 - businessman gonna be active jus looking for some friends *163377896 - Researcher, accept all *561983256 - Rank 18, Login daily 5/20/2018 *663269679 *662030989 - Accept all, Rank 15 *755857367 - Rank 122, Researcher, looking for Cook, Carpenter & Athlete friends only right now please *359967328 - Level 87 Pirate. Play daily. *160875112 - this is my 3rd run now *351502899 - accepting all rank >60, im rank 98 researcher. Updated 12/05/2018. *550522778 - accepting all, rank 102, play everyday. Updated May 2018 *758557634 - Accept all *460494612 - Accept all *260477125 - Accept all *456717784 - accept all *159955320 - play every night, musician *456122566 - play everyday..accept all!! :D *359674147- accept all. *950861366 - Rank 107, Accept All ! *594861891 rank 123, looking for Blue circle and green triangle *655465156 - Rank 100 Musician 2 Green Triangle Daily Play! *938623292 - Rank 148 Carpenter (blue circle) active every day, need level 60+ friends (2 May 2018). *150528035 - Rank 112, Researcher. Plays daily *955436499 - Rank 28, Daily Player! Hello All! Plenty of spots! *357860164 - Rank 1 Chef, I'm a noob but I'll get better plz friend me :) *156818739 - Rank 11 Carpenter, active *656078017 - Rank 10 Pirate *637648509 - Rank 53 Researcher *245505288 - Rank 21 Musician, accepts all, always active. *253993441 - Rank 13 Trader, accepts all *552577029 - Rank 10 Athlete *750055945 - Rank 18 Cook Alway active *152079558 - Rank 67, Merchant, ACCEPTS ALL! *953824846 - Rank 3, Researcher, plays all the time! *137409420 - Rank 111, Pirate, plays frequently, accepting over 60lvl *830308333 - Rank 25, Researcher (12 April 2018) *152530763 - Rank 10, Pirate *352170366 - rank 27, accept all *145097304 - Rank 87, Pirate, Accepting All *834345689 - Rank 53, merchant. Will be over 60 quickly. *951657636 - Rank 9 Researcher *250556322 - Rank 54 Pirate, Accept all *945645585 - Rank 47 Researcher *125650345 - Rank 93 Merchant *987319742 - Rank 124 *950861366 - Accept All 2018 *150528035 - Rank 13 researcher, accept all *746714269 - Rank 17 researcher everyone accepted *q143758818 - Rank 93 accepting all *149117221 - Rank 4 Trader: accepting anyone! *447164670 - Rank 15, researcher, accept alll *144537525 - Rank 59, ,Sports Player, Accept All *943595334 - Rank 23, Researcher, accept all *466305124 - Rank 17, Researcher, playing daily *138079399 - Rank 90 Athlete 13 March 2018, active daily accept 60+ *446899847 - RANK 24 Tutoring March 2018 accept all *845068585 - Rank 43 Researcher Mar 2018 *446520012 - Rank 34 Accounts 15 Mar 2018 accept all (Send halps tyvm) *938077406 - Rank 43 Merchant accept all *846266093 - Rank 12 Researcher 8 Mar 2018, accept all *840579965 - Rank 60 Cook 7 Mar 2018, accept all *446026978 - Rank 7 Pirate 6 Mar 2018, daily play *841700876 - Rank 23 Researcher *424881213 - Rank 108 | Musician | 3/1/2018 | 60+ please *143632350 - Rank 14 athlete, 01/03/2018 *831945735 - Rank 104 researcher, only 60+ *944498651 - Rank 10 Researcher 27/02/2018 - I play every day *138398375 - Rank 17 Researcher 26/02/2018 - I play every day *136288150 - Rank 25, acepting all - Im tutoring, :D active please *938082443 - Rank 22 Researcher 26 Feb 2018 *138005697 - Rank 53 Carpenter, I will be 60 within one or two days, please 60+ (25 Feb 2018) *436523763 - Rank 73 Researcher, only accepting level 60+ *924116591 - Rank 102 Athlete, level 60+ please; if I can't add you, just message me and I will make a spot for you (updated 23 Feb 2018) *838203946- Rank 61, Researcher (accept lv 60+, Daily player) *742390117 - Rank 6, Researcher (accept all, Daily player) *436523763 - Rank 19, Researcher (accept all, daily active) *636996495 - Rank 25 , Musician (accept all, daily active) *524697135 - Rank 135, Pirate (accepting level 60+ only) *240842866 - Rank 9 Researcher (18 Feb 2018), daily active, accept all *131821485 - Rank 60 Pirate 18 Feb 2018 *528444667 - Rank 117 Researcher (18 Feb 2018 updated), prefer 60+ ranks, circles and triangles *641029772 - rank 10 Musician 18 feb 2018. Newbie but active. *141037707 - rank 1 Researcher 16 feb 2018. Newbie but I am active daily *618927845 - rank 25 Reasearcher 15 Feb 2018. active *740769285 - rank 6 Researcher 15 Feb 2018 Accepting all *533488492 - rank 105 Researcher 15 feb 2018. Accepting Rank 60+ only ( prefer Circle ), active everyday. *539456130 - Rank 1 Musician Feb 14 *636826089 - Rank 47 Athlete *238532343 - rank 8 Athlete 12 feb 2018. Accept all *338247997 - Rank 15 / Researcher / Active / Accept all *131518917 - rank 20 Researcher 11 feb 2018. accepting all! *536941724 - rank 41 Researcher 10 feb 2018. *236700603 - rank 23 Merchant 9 feb 2018. Very active daily, accepting all! *336192471 level 45 athlete 8 feb 2018 *136148967 - Rank 31 Researcher 8 Feb 2018 *918263493 - Rank 37 Researcher 8 Feb 2018 *636999310 - rank 8, Musician, accepting all requests *236296167 - rank 8 Musician *536186063 - rank 13 Pirate 4 Feb 2018 *535101302 - rank 13 Researcher 4 Feb 2018 *435440700 - rank 9 Researcher 2 feb 2018 *332396341 - Rank 18 researcher (2 Feb 2018) *931013090 - Rank 10 researcher, active daily, accepting all (2 Feb 2018) *831945735 - Rank 38, please, not matter current rank but to be active *925160146 - Rank 89, accept all！！！ (24/01/2018) *228851809 - Rank 60+ Researcher, active daily, accepting 60+ (31 Jan 2018) *929957554 - Rank 31 Musician, Active, Accepting 30+ *433163745 - rank 19, athlete, active accepting all *630314557 - rank 10, trader, active accepting all *525669316 - rank 125, researcher, accepting 60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete *284728741 - Rank 117, musician, accepting all 27 jan 18 *232911924 - Rank 70 researcher, active accept all invites 27 Jan 2018 *231735132 - Rank13, accept all (24/01/2018) *225781858 - Rank 117 Athlete , accepting 60+ , Cook, Carpenter, Athlete(18.01.22) *229940140 - Rank 10 Researcher, another run *382734431 - rank 15 *492323946 - Rank 92 researcher, accepting all (18.01.17) *805250585 - Rank 45 Pirate, active, accepting all (18.01.17) *827797258 - rank 20 trader, active, accepting ALL *621448122 - rank 60 musician, active, accepting 60+ circles n squares *708667730 active player accepting 40+ 1/14/2018 *200138419 level 113 looking to upgrade old inactive friends. level 60+ pls. *427582463 please add...active player *317934905 - Rank 115, Pirates and currently need all lv60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete, Musician and Merchant only since I really need tons of the triangle and the circle Crystal!! Will reject the request if below lv 55+!! . I plays everyday so add me now!! Updated on 8.1.2018 and updating my profile once again on 15.1.2018 and currently really active so add me now whoever in my list!! ���� *827130960 - Rank 43, Pirates active daily *627870192 - rank 18 researcher, accepting all. *525057548 - rank 64 a pretty good cook. Accepting 30+. *818136518 - rank 23, researcher active daily *577257644 - rank103 accepting lvl60+Cook, Carpenter, Athlete preferd thank you I play daily *326823460 - Rank 2, Musician *620948102- Rank 86, Carpenter, Accepting 60+ *922056107 - rank 21 accepting all *722086329 - rank 13 a noble Pirate like jackye sparrow, add me all I accept anyone because in searching of crystals,playing everyday *516936160 - Rank 46 Sports, active, accepting all *122247630 - Rank 20 Trader, active, accepting all *121243264 - Rank 15 Pirate , active, accepting all *512180745 - Rank 69, Accountant, Active every day, Accepting 60+ *121243264 - Rank 8 Pirate , active, accepting all *619992471 - Rank 16 Researcher, very active. Accepts all *121243264 - Rank 8 Pirate , active, accepting all *192656142 - Rank 85 Sports, Very active,accepting 60+ *419452296 - Rank 14 Pirate, Accepting all, play everyday *802672014 - Rank 25 Researcher, Accepting all *409826520 - Rank 83 Carpenter, Accpeting 60 ++ only *907871432 - Rank 16 Musician, accepting all *419373620 - Rank 8 Trader, accepting all, daily active *314803672 - Rank 60, very active Researcher 20/12/2017 *895093295 - Rank 47 Researcher, accepting all (HRT) *157811437 - Rank 118 researcher, accepting 60+ active daily *690677072 - Rank 25 Trader, accepting all *516566996 - Rank 70 Musician, active Dec 16, accepting 60+ (send message and I'll make slot) *818136518 - Rank 4 researcher active daily *917111890 - Rank 20 Pirate accepting all *817250785 - Rank 13, Pirate, aceepting all *813790493 - Rank 21 Trader, accepting all, active since 16.Dec.2017 *116958261 - Rank 9, Athlete, accepting all *216667437 - Rank 5, Researcher, Active *104266819 - Rank 83, Sports Player, 60+ only *623011143 - rank 114, Accountant Active Daily 60+ only *404259964 - rank 107, Accountant, accepting all *604967006 - rank 92, researcher, prefer blue, 60+only, daily player *512283791 - Rank 13, Pirate, Active *213720138 - Rank 7, Carpenter,Accepting all *908508976 - Rank 46 Researcher Active *311874511 - Rank 13, Accountant, Active, Accepting all *104495733 - Rank 60 Merchant, Active 01/12/17,60+ only *496641581 - Rank 130, Pirate, Active, 60+ ONLY *204943126 - Rank 60, Merchant / 60+ only *304693375 - Rank 23 /Sport Player / active daily, accept all! :3 *212079097 - Rank 10, Researcher, Just started but active daily, accept all! *397726475 - Rank 30 / Researcher / Active / SHIBATA RACING! / Accepting all. *911124782 - Rank 10, Pirate, Active Daily, Accept all *110937833 - Rank 30, Researcher, Active Daily, Accept All *506140680 - Rank 50, Merchant, accept all, daily player 28/11/17 *606346984 - Rank 63, Researcher, 60+ only, daily player, 29/11/17 *509611453 - Rank 18 Athlete *902856981 - Rank 50 Musician, Daily Active *310114621 *907613579 - Rank 80 / Musician / 60+ only *709524948 - Rank 11 Pirate, Active 25/11/17, accept all *803930227 - Rank 77 Pirate, Active 24/11/17,accept all *198769984 - Rank 47 Cook, Active *202171537 - Rank 109 Researcher Only accept lvl 60+ Active daily (11/23/17) *577257644 - Rank 81 Researcher lvl 60+ Plz Thank You in Active Daily11/22/17 *493272361 - Rank 106 Pirate ■ Accepting 60+ only, Active daily 11/22/2017 *402862008 - Rank 67 / Businessman / Accepting 60+ only *496586842 - Rank 116 / researcher / 60+ only. november 22 2017 *101999530 - Rank 74 | Musician | 60+ and blue circles only please | November 20, 2017 *602244306 - Rank 128 / Businessman / Accepting 60+ only *508619543 - Accountant, active, accept all *108632389 - Musician , Active , Accept all *606995336 - Rank 16 Musician, Active, accepting all (November 18, 2017) *900877604 - Rank 61 Trader, Rank 50+ priority (Nov 18, 2017) *705301495 - Rank 25 Musician, Active, accepting all (November 18, 2017) * 705427939 - Rank 9, Researcher, accept all * 529721231 - Rank 85, Merchant, Rank 60+ please *906484440 - Rank 19, Athlete, Active and accepting all, 16/11/17 * 906907602 - Rank 7, Pirate , Active , Adding All 16/11/17 * 107001093 - reasearcher , Active , Adding All 11/15/17 * 390919636 - Researcher Rank 50 - active daily player! 15/11/17 *904914218 - Rank 16, Musician, active, accept all *897287723 - Rank 85, Pirate, Active, rank 60+ only * 904197729 - Rank 15, active, accept all *306799196 - Rank 11 Carpenter, active and accepts all *290549170 - Rank 49 Athlete, active and accepting *200344534 - Rank 62 Musician, Love to have more friends (Nov 14,2017) *699712614 - rank 38 Researcher, Active and accepting all (Nov 12) *705336249 - Rank 18 Researcher, Nov 12, Active, Accepting all *410234972 - Rank 35 Researcher, Nov 11, Active player Accepting all request tnx *105639700 - Rank 8 Pirate, Nov 11, Active player Accepting all *704639083 - Rank 7 Researcher, Nov 11, love from Belgium :> *503507624 - Rank 26 Athlete, Nov 10, Accepting all, *301378254 - Rank 32, Pirate, Daily active. *200138419 - Rank 34 Researcher, Active multiple daily (Nov 9), paying, accept all *504427451 - Rank 14 Musician, Active Daily, Accepting *200384239 - Rank 101, Musician, Daily active *402257644 - Rank 31 / Musician / Daily Player (Nov 7) *203805885 - Rank 6 / Cook / Accepting ALL New but Always Active (Nov.7.2017) *194533273 - Rank 57 / Musician / Play Daily *116436990 - Rank 26 Active Accept all 2018 *246087143 - accept all *363843205 - Accept all